The Next Generation
by BeBe says hi
Summary: All info inside. Make your own OC for me to use!
1. Chapter 1

Name: (First, middle and last) Age: (14-16) Gender: Clothes: Appearence: Personality: Hobbies: Good Habits: Bad Habits: Family: Grade point Average: Border or Day student: Romantic Relashonship: (If yes, please describe the counter part you'd like for them, as well) OC on Lyoko: Appearence: Power: Weapon: Vehicle: I'll be picking 4 girls, and 3 boys. I already have 2 characters of my own. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Hello readers! This is not, in fact, Bebe, because she is stuck with faulty internet, and can't get on, therefore, i, her trusted friend, am updating for her. anyways, the OC's she picked are:

Aryssa Quinn Fiel (her own)

Leorra(Lori) Keldi Smith (you-know-who)

Ariana Rain Nettle (kaybeat15)

Meggie Sue Warren (katevoegelefangirl)

Blake John Colin (her own again)

Bradley James Seibert (the geuss king banka)

Chris Roger (creativeascanbe)

Vanessa Bree Matthews (ilikepie)

Axel Alexander Monroe (finchel)

Well, there you are! that's all Bebe wanted me to do, soooooo, Bye bye now! I hope i get to do something like this again! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**BeBe: Sorry if I spelt some names wrong, my friend's handwriting **_**sucks. **_

Music on, world off. It's the only way they could be together.

The Highway Man blasted through Aryssa's ears. Her blue eyes struggled to open, as her hand reached up to pull the plugs out of her ears. It was two in the morning on Saturday-most sane kids wouldn't be up so early. She through her legs over the edge of her bed, still fully dressed from the day before.

Across the room, her room mate, Arianna had fallen asleep halfway off the bed. Obviously, she stood up late, working on who knows what.

Aryssa smiled softly before pulling the blankets up to the brunette's chin, then softly walking out of the room. She tiptoed past Meggie's room and out the door. She did this every Saturday morning, so she was basically a pro at sneaking out.

Slowly, she made her way across the school yard to the old gym, where Rob Loe was waiting. Beethoven's 5th Symphony was playing softly in the corner. Aryssa didn't care much for classical music, but Rob loved it.

Rob had dark brown hair and brown eyes, he stood about a foot taller than her-her blonde head hardly reached his shoulders. Oh, did she forget to mention that he was her Language Arts teacher? He was 21, seven years older than her, but age shouldn't matter, right?

"I was worried that you weren't gonna come." Rob murmured, as she placed her hand in his out stretched one.

Aryssa smiled charmingly up at him, letting him take the lead of the dance. "You know I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Well, yes, but I thought that maybe Arianna was still up, and holding you back."

"Well, even though that would be a likely probability, no, it didn't happen." Aryssa mused, as the song switched to Lady Gaga's Poker Face. Good, a song that she actually liked.

Rob and her had felt a connection ever since his first day three months ago, when he'd walked into the classroom and stumbled through Anne Frank's Diary. A week later she'd stayed after class to help clean, and they'd broken down. These late night rendezvous had been happening ever since.

"Speaking of which," she smirked giving him the slightly evil eye. "How 'bout we skip that test on Friday-you could just give me an A?" she knew he wasn't going to give in-and she really didn't want him to-but a girl can dream, right? "I mean, I am the best student in class, so we already know that that's what it's going to be. So, why should I have to go through all that trouble?"

Rob raised an eyebrow down at her, before shaking his head. "No, it wouldn't be fair to the others."

Aryssa sighed, "What is it with new teachers? They _never _let us slack off."

"Because we're worried we'll get fired if we don't. You know what they say-last hired, first fired."

Laughing, Aryssa slipped out of his arms to go change the song. Poker Face was great, but not one you could romantically dance to. She settled for You'll Be In My Heart.

Rob practically yanked her back into his arms as she returned. "Yeah…" she smiled, "But you guys act like if you even let us chew gum, you'll be fired."

"Touche." He smirked, before they lapsed into a comfortable silence. Only to be broken when the sun started to rise. "I guess it's time for you to go back to your dorm, now."

Aryssa sighed, and glanced towards the window where light was beginning to seep in. "Yeah…. Arianna's gonna be up soon." She let go, and took a few steps away. "I feel so guilty, not being able to tell her about… ya' know… us."

"And you don't feel guilty about not being able to tell Lori?" Rob came up behind her, gently ushering her towards the door.

"Of course! Lori is my best friend!" Aryssa cried, as they slipped out into the warm air. "It's just-I don't know. Being room mates with her kind of makes it seem worse."

"I know how you feel." His tone made it sound like a good bye-which it kind of was. For when she turned around to face him, he was gone.

~Code Lyoko~

Arianna was already out of bed when Aryssa walked into their room. She was pulling on her black ballet slippers.

"You're up early." The brunette noted, pushing her glasses up her nose, and throwing her white headband on.

Aryssa shrugged, and made her way over to the vanity mirror to put the front right quarter of her hair up into the tiny bun it was always in. "Couldn't sleep with you snoring like… like… well, whatever is loud."

Arianna laughed and grabbed Aryssa's hair brush from her hand. Arianna Nettle had light brown hair with blue eyes that were framed by big black glasses. She also had light freckles scattered across the bridge of her nose. Her and Aryssa had been room mates for years, now seeing as they were the only one's who could stand living with each other.

"Meggie or V up yet?" Aryssa mused softly, opening her eyes up wide as she gazed at herself in the mirror for no particular reason.

"Hm-Oh, yeah. Meggie is. She came by earlier looking for you." Aryssa was actually pretty surprised, Meggie was usually up after noon.

"What'd she want?"

"Oh I don't know. She said she had something important to tell us, but she ran off before I could ask what it was. She said to call Lori, and to get Bradley over here ASAP."

Aryssa turned to face her room mate, eyes wide. Lori lived off campus, so if Meggie needed her, it was probably pretty urgent.

"And you didn't think to mention this to me-hm, oh I don't know-right when I got in the room?" she asked, before dragging Arianna out of said room.

"Didn't cross my mind until you asked." Arianna locked the door behind them, seeing as Aryssa had lost her key-again. "Besides, you know how Meggie can get. It probably isn't really that urgent."

"Don't underestimate that black haired chick." Aryssa giggled as they made their way down the hall. Then she sighed. "Okay, so maybe I am over reacting, I just-I have a feeling that something's gonna happen soon-something _big."_

Arianna looked over at her, eyes wide. "Like what?"

"To tell the truth… I really don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

**BeBe: Meh friend is making me type this up early (not the one with the bad hand writing the one from chappie two) So you can all thank her for the earlier update.**

**Rynn: Heheheheh... :) I just threatened to cough on her.**

**BeBe: Okay, lets just get this fucking over with already**

* * *

><p>Aryssa felt her eyebrow twitched as she stared at Meggie. Lori, Arianna and Bradley looked like they could hardly contain their anger themselves-and they tended to have better control than she did.<p>

"You have got to fucking kidding me." she growled.

"Oh my god!" Lori exploded standing up, causing everyone in the lunch room to turn to look at her. "Ragnarok was exausted! He should never be exausted! And look at my clothes, I've worn this outfit before! And I didn't get to dye my hair this morning." and with that she dropped to her knees, crying.

"You drug me out of bed just to fucking tell me that _Rob Pattinson is coming to our school?" _Aryssa exploded.

Lori jumped up and yelled "I'll punch Rob in his fucking face! He's an outfit repeater!"

Arianna-always level headed-raised an eyebrow at the freaking out goth. "We repeat our outfits too, you know."

"Yeah, well you guys are my friennds, he isn't."

Meanwhile, Meggie-unaware of Lori's outburst was just smiling and nodding. "Yep, he's coming to give a speech today in our Language Arts class." Aryssa felt a slight pang in her chest at the mention of the class that Rob taught.

"Language Arts?" Bradley asked, absentmindedly. "What the hell does Robert Pattinson have to do with Language Arts?"

Meggie shrugged. "I dunno. But it's still cool that he's coming!" she raised an eyebrow as Lori snorted. "And, I also heard that Vic Managana is coming too."

Aryssa shot out of her seat "Vic Managana?" she cried, leaning over the table so that she was face to face with the black haired girl. "As in, _the _Vic Managana?" Meggie nodded.

"Um," Lori and Arianna murmured in unison. "Who's he?"

Aryssa's mouth dropped open at her best friend. "Okay, I can get Arianna not knowing, but really Lori? Vic Managana? Tamaki Suoh? Edd Elric? Greece? He plays all of them!"

Lori's eyes went wide. "OMG! I thought that was Vincent Managana!" she gasped and fell over.

Bradley glanced over at her form, eyes emotionless. "I don't think she's breathing." he muttered, with just a hint of worry in his voice.

Aryssa smiled and shrugged. "Eh, don't worry. She gets like this all the time. It's just temporary."

"What's going on over here?" Aryssa glanced behind her, to see Chris Roger and Blake Collin, they were two upperclassmen, and friends with Vanessa. Another one of her friends, that was still sleeping. Chris was also Bradley's room mate.

"V's not here." she mumbled, crossing her arms and turning away.

"Actually, we weren't looking for _Vanessa." _Everybody always hated it when she called Vanessa "V". Which was actually why she did it so much. "We came over here to talk with the future us."

Lori bounced back up. "What do you mean? Are you saying that I have to dress like you in the future?" she screeched, before fainting again.

Bradley opened his mouth-probably to comment that she wasn't breathing again but Meggie interuppted him with a "Don't."

Arianna sighed before looking over at the boys. "Just cut to the chase. If you weren't looking for Vanessa, than you obviously want something. There's no other reason for you to be over here."

"We could just be trying to bring up conversation." Chris shot back.

"Yeah, well, conversation with you isn't what we're looking for." Aryssa shot back before noticing Axel-another upperclassmen friend of Vanessa's-across the hall. "Now, why don't the two of you go run along with the last stooge and get out of my face."

The two boys shot her a glare that said they'd like to say more but decided against it, and did as she told. Aryssa smirked thinking that she'd actually been scary, but then turned to see Rob looking at them. Great. The last thing she needed was him thinking that she went around looking for trouble. Just fucking great.

"Those two are so annoying." she grumbled, resting her head in her hands.

"You're just saying that because you have a crush on Blake." Arianna smirked.

"Not even in your dreams!" she cried, jumping up to slap the brunette across the face. Then, she remembered that Rob was looking, and slowly sat back down. "Anyway Meggie, since I've known since forever, maybe it's best that I bring up the fact that Robb Pattinson and Vic Managana aren't the only reasons you've called us down for this little emergancy meeting."

Meggie blinked. "How did you know?"

"I told you, I've known you forever. Now, tell us. What is it?"

Meggie smirked, and leaned forward on her hands. "I've found an nuclear power plant under the school."

"E-Excuse me?" Arianna stuttered, looking as confused as Aryssa felt. "A nuclear power plant?"

Meggie nodded, her smile reached from one ear to the next. "Yep, right under the school."

"Well, that can't be safe." Lori mumbled, sitting back up.

Arianna shook her head. "I highly doubt that there's a nuclear power plant under the school. The levels of radiation would be so high that they would've found it by now."

Meggie raised an eyebrow. "Well, then, what do you think it is?"

"It could be a number of things. Truthfully, I wouldn't know unless I saw it."

Aryssa smirked. "Do I sense an adventure on it's way?"

"Yay!" Lori jumped up, and grabbed Bradley by the arm. "Let's go find this nuclear power plant!" she yanked him out of the chair and ran out of the lunch room behind Meggie giggling happily.

"For the last time it's _not a nuclear power plant!" _Arianna cried before running after them.

Aryssa sighed before following her friends out. They were all in such a hurry that they didn't notice the two boys following them.

_Code Lyoko_

Aryssa grimaced as she glanced down the man hole. "No fucking way am I going down there." she grumbled. "It stinks, and it'll totally mess up my shoes."

Lori shot her a glare, from halfway down the ladder. "I can make you new ones like I'm going to have to make myself. It saddens me that you underestimate my abilities so."

"Why don't you just take your shoes off?" Bradley asked, as he followed Maggie down.

"Not in a million years!" Aryssa cried. "Then the water will get my feet all wet and gross!"

"Well, then I guess that there's only one way to go." Lori mumbled, holding out her hands as if expecting to be able to catch the blonde. "Bradley, you're going to have to carry her."

Bradley opened his mouth but Aryssa cut him off. "No. I'm not going to have Bradley carry me. If I ride piggy back it's going to wrinkle up my shirt then we're going to have to wait a half hour while you try to fix it."

"Hey, hey, hey. I swear. I am not gonna fix your clothes until we get out of here."

"Sorry, but no."

"What if I carry you, then?" a familiar voice said from behind her.

Aryssa jerked around to see Chris and Blake. "What the hell?" she cried. "Did you follow us?"

"Something like that." Chris smirked. He made his way over to the man hole, where Arianna had already gone down.

"You are _not _coming with us!" she cried, before turning on Blake. "And you're not carrying me through that rat infested sew-aaah!" she cried as Lori grabbed her shirt and pulled her down.

"Here, Arianna! Catch!" her best friend yelled, as Aryssa fell.

Yet, of course Arianna couldn't catch her being the weakling she was, which left Aryssa landing butt first onto the cold, _wet-_oh so very wet-ground. Pain shot through her, as she sat up, and rubbed her back.

"Thank you, Lori." she mumbled, sarcastically. "I think you managed to succeed in breaking my butt bone."

"You're welcome!" Lori smiled, as Blake helped her jump off the latter.

"Do you still want me to carry you?" Blake smirked down at her.

"I _never _wanted you to carry me!" Aryssa yelled. "And, besides, I can handle myself!"

She jumped up-and felt a huge wave a pain shoot down her back, causing her to fall back on the cold, wet-oh, so very wet-ground. She didn't even have to look back to see the smirk on Blake's face.

"Shut up." she grumbled. "Bradley get over here! You're giving me a piggy back ride!"

"I'm sorry I can't do that." Bradley muttered.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm already carying Lori."

Aryssa glanced around and sure enough there was Lori on Brad's back, safe from the cold, wet-oh, so very wet-ground. She glared at the two fo them before crossing her arms and turning back towards the river of stuff she didn't really didn't want to know about.

"Well, then, I guess I'm going to wait here, then." she stubornly said.

A sigh came from behind her, before she felt the ground slip away. "You're so stubborn." Blake muttered, as he carried her bridal style.

"Oi! Put me down!" Aryssa cried. "Don't carry me like I'm your fucking bride!"

Blake shrugged. "Okay." and threw her over his shoulder.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Hey, did you know you have a nice butt?"

"PUT ME DOWN!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Seriously, if she did break it, it'd be a shame."

Aryssa glared across the side of Blake's shoulder over at her black haired friend. "Meggie, this nuclear power plant thing of yours better be coming up, because I'm about ready to _kill _this guy."

Meggie laughed, as she skipped on ahead. Everyone seemed to be taking amusment in Aryssa's annoyance-well, except for herself, of course.

"Come on, Aryssa!" Lori giggled "You should be enjoying this! A hot guy has you thrown over his shoulder how often do you get to experience this?"

"I happen to already have my eye on someone Leorra. So, excuse me for being a bit annoyed when he keeps commenting on my ass!"

"Yeah, I know this, but you can still enjoy another guys comment."

"Wait, wait, wait." Bradley interupted, shaking his head-still carrying Lori. "How come I didn't know you already liked someone?"

"Because we talk about it during sleepovers." Meggie smiled. "In between doing makeup and trying on each other's clothes."

Blake shifted his hold on Aryssa just a bit before asking "How? Border students aren't allowed to leave campus unless it's with a family member."

"Have you ever seen me do a makeover on someone?" Lori asked, sounding a bit hurt. "I can make myself look like any one of their parents-and I'm a pretty darn good actor. Yeah, I'm that skilled."

"Oh, so that was you who snuck them off last week!" Chris laughed, crossing his arms. He was behind Blake, so he was the only one that Aryssa could see without straining her neck. "I knew it wasn't your mother!"

"Of course not!" Aryssa cried. "My mom lives in America, she wouldn't come all the way over here just to take me out shopping! How stupid can you be?"

Chris shot her a glare, and looked about ready to slap her, but Blake beat him to it. He slapped her right on the ass, making Aryssa screach and bite into his shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Hey, watch it!"

"Touch my ass again, and I'll bite something else." Aryssa growled, before continuing to struggle. "Seriously, I'm fine now! I can walk! Put me _down!"_

"Oh, you know you like it." Arianna smirked back at them. "You've been crushing out on him for quite a while, now."

"And who doesn't like being carry, huh, Bradley?"

Bradley looked up at her, before shrugging. "Yeah, being carried is fine, but doing the carrying gets a bit tiring after a while."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Lori cried.

"No, no, no, you're not!"

"Le gasp! So I'm a stick now?"

"Uh... yes...?" Bradley flinched as if she'd already hit him.

Lori thought it over for a second, before smiling. "Okay, that works! I'm gonna give you something extra special when we get done."

Bradley blushed, as Aryssa pretended to barf at the thought.

"Wha-I didn't mean it that way! God, you guys are so messed up!" Lori cried. "I was going to buy him Tiramisu cheese cake!"

Meggie laughed, as they reached yet another ladder that Aryssa hoped they would climb up so that Blake would be forced to put her down. This time though, she got her wish. Meggie stopped and smiled back at the other ebony haired girl.

"Still, it was pretty funny wording." she giggled, before starting up the ladder. "Here's where we get off, folks. Those of you that are too lazy to walk must get off your hunks and climb."

Aryssa mumbled things about where Meggie could shove her supposed "hunk" before following Arianna up the ladder. She actually hoped that someone had heard her-though no one made any remarks.

"Um, Bradley?" Lori asked. "Could you deposit me on the ladder? I _really _don't wanna mess up these shoes. Speaking of fashion, you'd better not look up my skirt!"

Bradley sighed, moving over so Lori could put her feet on the ladder. "I'm really not looking forward to going home." he muttered just loud enough for Aryssa to hear. "Is there an alternate route we could take? One that doesn't involve me having to carry her five miles through a stinky tunnel?"

"I dunno, maybe. Probably, actually, I just wanted to make you all suffer." Meggie said, as she pulled the manhole off. She climbed out, then held out her hand to help the others, as well.

Aryssa gasped in the clean air as soon as she got out-did it always have such a sweet taste? Finally she was free of the cold, wet-oh, so _wet_-ground of the sewer, and Blakes probing hands.

They were ontop of the bridge that was right outside school grounds. They probably would've been caught trying to go there if Meggie hadn't led them underground. Oh, well, it may have been gross-and scarring-but whatever.

Meggie led them over to a building that was at the end of the bridge with no door. Aryssa wasn't sure why it was there, but she remembered Rob talking about it, once. Wasn't it an old Science building or something?

"W-We're supposed to go in _there?" _Arianna gasped, staring up at the building with wide eyes. "It looks like it'll collapse down at any second!"

""Don't be a baby, I have several houses out in the country that look the same way, but they're fine." Lori rolled her eyes. "The only one that collapsed was when Ragnarok accidentally ran into it, and it was just one wall! And a section of the roof."

"Plus," Chris smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, causing the glasses wearing brunette to blush. "It'll be like an adventure!"

"I don't do too well, with adventures..." she sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll punch anyone in the face that tries to hurt you, okay? That includes the building."

Arianna blushed harder at this statement, but rolled her eyes, and moved out of his arms. "Okay, Miss. Crazy." she said, turnign back to Meggie. "How do we get down there?" she pointed to the ledge they were standing by.

Meggie smiled. "Like this."

She jumped off, and grabbed ahold of one of the many wire thingys and sliding down. Aryssa felt her mouth drop open as she watched the girl land.

Lori glared. "I am not using those, they so don't go with my outfit!" So she yanked her belt off, before tying it to one of the poles and using that to slide down. Aryssa didn't even stop to wonder how the hell the belt was 10 feet long. She really didn't question anything about Lori anymore. Besides, she was just the kind of girl to wear a ten foot belt.

Arianna closed her eyes before jummping off, closely followed by Chris who seemed to be taking his promise more to heart than nessecary. Bradley glanced down once, before reaching his arm out, grabbing one of the wires, and just sliding down, completely ignoring the whole jumping part.

"Ladies first." Aryssa turned around to see Blake smiling at her. "Unless," he added after she didn't say anything. "You want me to carry you over my shoulder again?"

Aryssa glared at him before jumping off without a second thought, and grabbing onto the first wire that came within her reach. She moved her feet so that she wouldn't land on any of her friends, and tried to ignore the pain in her hands. Pain shot up her again, as her feet made contact with the ground, but she didn't dare let it show, in fear that Blake would use it as an excuse to try and carry her again. Instead, she just bared.

The devil himself landed right next to her-just missing her by an inch. Aryssa really wanted to hit him for almost hitting her, but decided against it, and settled for a stomp over to Lori with a "BAstard" thrown over her shoulder.

"Alright." she sighed, wiping her aching hands on her pants. "Let's get the show on the road. Where do we go next?"


	6. Chapter 6

Aryssa groaned, and leaned as far away from Blake as she could. Of course, she was stuck next to him-it was just her luck.

They were in a creaky old elevator that she was uncomfortable enough being in. She'd never trusted elevators-they crashed fell and paralyzed people. So, being in one so old didn't really help.

She leant up against Lori in an attempt to keep her balance as she stayed as far away from the black haired boy as possible. The elevator felt as if it were moving at an inch an hour. Aryssa was positive it wasn't moving _that _slow, but it sure felt like it.

"Are we almost there?" Lori grunted, trying to push Aryssa away, no doubt upset about having her outfit wrinkled.

Meggie shrugged from the front, staring up at the doors expectantly. "Anytime now, I suppose. It didn't go this slow last time-or, at least it didn't _seem _like it was going this slow."

"We're probably over the weight limit." Arianna grumbled, shoving Bradley who had lost his balance and fallen over on her.

Chris glared over at them for a second before turning toward the door. "It's gotta open soon." He mumbled. "No elevator can go _this _slow."

As if on que, said elevator came to a screeching hault, before the doors slowly started to open.

The group fell not too gracefully out of the compartment, landing on top of one another, and gasping for air. Aryssa had fallen on top of Meggie and heard the black haired girl gasping for breath beneath her. Getting up, she tried to hold on to the little bit of dignity that she still had-despite the fact that everyone else had fallen as well.

"Well," she sighed, straitening out her shirt. "Let's get the show on the road."

Arianna turned to glare at her from the pile at the blonde's feet. No one else had managed to get up yet, as she had just noticed. They were still in a tangle of bodies.

Sighing, Aryssa helped the brunette out. She'd been at the bottom, and by pulling her out, she'd caused the rest of the pile collapse.

Once everyone was standing, they turned expectantly at Meggie, who without a word started to lead the way.

"This place is creepy." Aryssa shivered, glancing around. There were cobwebs everywhere and she felt as if it come collapsing down on her at any second.

"It's cool." Lori's voice was full of awe. "I've never been somewhere this awesome since that haunted house back in fourth grade, remember Ryssa?"

Aryssa groaned. "Unfortunately, I do." Her and Lori had been best friends ever since elementary school. They had both lived in the same town back inAmerica, and had both decided together that they wanted to come all the way toFrance, to go to this school. The only reason Lori didn't live in a dorm, was because her aunt lived just a few minutes away.

"What happened at the haunted house?" Bradley asked, looking back at them.

Lori laughed, "Nothing, really. It was pretty lame when you think about it, but it sure did scare the piss outta Ryssa-seriously. She wet her pants and had to change before we finished trick-or-treating."

Aryssa glared and stormed ahead as everyone started to laugh at her. She made sure to stay behind Meggie, though so that she didn't get lost.

"Okay," Meggie said after the laughing died down. "Here we are."

They ducked through a doorway that led to a room with a giant computer like thing in it. Defiantly _not _a nuclear power plant.

Arianna glared at Meggie. "How in the hell could you think _this _was a nuclear power plant?" she hissed.

Meggie shrugged. "Well, I don't know what one looks like!"

Sighing, Arianna went to go sit down on the chair that was in front of the screen. "This is so stupid. It's so obviously just a highly advanced computer-even if the dust suggests it dates back to the stone age."

"It just hasn't been used in a while." Chris leaned over the brunette, and gazed at the screen which lit up when Arianna hit a button.

"It seems to work just fine." She muttered, typing some keys. "Although some of the downloads on here are questionable."

Bradley walked over, and glanced at the screen. "The 'Virtualization Program'?" he read.

Arianna typed in a few more keys. "My point, exactly."

Aryssa began to step forward, but found that there was no ground in front of her. So, instead of walking towards her friends, she found herself plummeting feet first into a giant square hole in the floor. She groaned, as she landed on her butt. Man, she had to stop falling.

"Ryssa?" she heard Lori yell from above. But Aryssa barely heard her.

She was looking at what looked like three huge scanners.

"Aryssa!" Blake's voice broke through her. "Aryssa, are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Aryssa called up. "But I think you guys should get down here!"

The yell was shortly followed by everyone but Arianna jumping down and staring at the scanners.

"What do you think they are?" Meggie asked.

Rolling her eyes, Aryssa made her way over to the yellow tubes. "What do you think?"

"Hey, guys!" Arianna called down. "Here's another program-this one actually makes sense! It's called 'Scanner'!"

Suddenly, the tubes opened-all three. They were big enough to fit a whole person, Aryssa, Lori and Meggie shrugged at each other. A silent message going between them before they jumped in.

Almost automatically, the doors closed. Aryssa gasped, and began to pound on the walls.

"What's going on?" she yelled, as she felt the wind pick up. "Let me out! This is so not funny!"

"Why the hell did you hop in?" she heard Blake yell, pounding from the outside.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" she replied.

Suddenly, she began to tingle all over. Gasping she looked down and watched her hands disappear.

The next thing she knew, she was dropping from the sky and landing on her butt. Seriously, she _had to stop falling. _A grunt escaped her lips as she landed.

From both sides, she heard similar thuds and grunts. Glancing around, she saw that Lori and Meggie were there with her. Except they had changed outfits. Meggie now wore a red jumpsuit with a black stripe through the middle instead of her usual yellow t-shirt and shorts. Lori had a long black dress on with slits up the sides. Her hair had somehow grown longer, and now had multiple colors going through it.

Glancing down, Aryssa found out that she too had changed. Now, she wore a black bellytop with a mini skirt and knee high boots. She also had a top hat on with bunny ears poking out, and after glancing around she realized she also had a bunny tail.

"What's going on?" she asked, trying to cover her newly exposed stomach.

"I-I'm not sure…." Meggie mumbled, glancing around. They were in what looked like a forest-though not the same one near their school.

"Arianna!" Lori yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Bradley! Blake! Chris!"

"We're here." Arianna's voice came from all around. "Though, I'm not sure where _you _are."

"Gee, that helps a lot." Aryssa grumbled. "What's going on?"

"I don't know! One sec, let me talk to the boys!" silence.

"Wait!" Meggie cried. "Don't just leave us!"

Silence.

"Great." Lori mumbled. "She abandoned us. I knew befriending her was a bad idea."

"I'm back." Arianna's voice was low, mad sounding. "And I heard that, Lori."

Lori looked slightly panicked, at Arianna's tone. Aryssa rolled her eyes before yelling up, "Well, did you guys figure out what's going on?"

"No! But, listen! Stay right where you are, I'm going to try and send the boys after you!"

Aryssa sighed, and leant up against Lori. She really didn't want to have the boys come, but she wanted to get out of here even more. Looking around, she realized that most of the stuff around them looked unrealistic. Like they were in a computer game. This place sure was _weird._

More thuds came from behind her and they turned around to see the boys land. Unsurprisingly, they had changed clothes as well.

Chris was now in a dark blue, tight bodysuit that Aryssa swore left about as much to the imagination as her outfit did. Bradley now wore a red Asian looking shirt and black slacks. And Blake was wearing a purple kimono with a sword attached to the side.

The boys got up, rubbing their backsides. Then they all smirked as they looked over at the girls.

"Nice outfits." Chris chuckled.

"Yeah," Blake was looking Aryssa up and down, she had no doubt that he _really _appreciated _her _outfit. "Real nice."

Meggie smirked back as Lori held Aryssa back-she was going to beat the shit outta Blake! "Like you guys are one to talk." Then she sighed, and glanced up to the sky. "All right, Ari, have you figure out where we are?"

"…Yeah. I mean, I think I did. I mean, it's just a guess, but…."

"Out with it, already!" Aryssa shrieked.

"… I think you guys are in the computer."

…

…

…

"WHAT?" they all screeched at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Aryssa could feel herself start to panic as she took in her surroundings. Okay, so they were inside the computer, that made sense. I mean, how else could you explain everything looking so digital?

"You've got to be kidding, right?" Chris asked, clearly not on the same page.

"I wish I were." Arianna muttered.

Lori shrieked and began to shake her head vigorously. "Get us out!" she cried. "I don't know how to change outfits in here! Get us out! Get us out! _Get us out!"_

"I'm trying!" Arianna yelled, before sighing. "Listen, I'm not quite sure how to work this thing, yet. You just have to give me some time. Go exploring while you wait, and try to find out what _you _can. I don't do great under pressure."

Aryssa almost snorted, that was for sure. "Just hurry up, okay?" she asked.

"I know." there was a moment's pause before she came back. "Here, I'm gonna send you guys some vehicles. There's an app on here for that."

Suddenly six vehicles appeared before them. 4 motorcycles and 2 skateboards. They were all floating in mid air, which made Aryssa a bit nervous about getting on them since she was scared of heights. She went towards a black skateboard which was right in front of her, and gasped in delight.

"Awesome! I got a Death-the-Kid-super-Awesome-Floaty-Skateboard-thing!" she cried, jumping up and down happily.

Arianna cleared her throat. "Actually, it's called an 'overbike'-"

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna call it a Death-the-Kid-super-Awesome-Floaty-Skateboard-thing!" Aryssa laughed.

"Aw! No fair!" Lori cried, as she climbed up onto the motorcycle that appeared in front of her. "I want a Death-the-Kid-super-Awesome-Floaty-Skateboard-thing!"

Aryssa laughed, and struggled to get on her own. "That's not my problem."

She wobbled a bit as she finally stood up. By now, everyone was on their own. She sighed in relief, as she finally got her balance. It wasn't as hard as she had originally thought.

"Ready?" Blake asked, inspecting his handles.

Everyone nodded, and they started off into the woods.

"I'm still not quite sure that Arianna was right about us being in the computer." Chris muttered, a few minutes later.

"How else do you explain what's going on?" Meggie asked, as she finished her summer sault thing. Her, Lori and Blake kept on doing weird tricks on their vehicles where as the rest of them was just trying to get used to them.

Chris smirked. "Mind control."

Aryssa rolled her eyes. "I think the other option is more believable." she shrieked, as she turned totally sideways on her overboard to avoid a tree. The bottom just barely scraped it's trunk.

She was panting as she righted herself, eyes wide.

"Whoa!" Lori laughed. "That was awesome!" as Bradley asked "Are you okay?"

Glaring at Lori, Aryssa said: "Yes, Bradley, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern-since apparently no one else was worried."

But a glance behind her proved her wrong. For when she did look around, she saw relief flood over Blake's features. Okay, so he was probably just worried about having to carry her around. He couldn't enjoy it all _that _much, right?

Suddenly, a huge blast knocked her off of her overboard. Aryssa grunted as she landed on her side. It didn't hurt so much as it had taken her by surprise.

"'Ryssa!" she heard Lori cry. Oh, so _now _she was worried about her? Aryssa cracked opened her eyes to see a giant bug like thing hovering over them.

All of her friends had gotten off of their bikes by then, and were now standing over her, staring at the thing.

"Um, Arianna?" Meggie cried. "Care to tell us what this thing is?"

"I'm not sure!" Arianna yelled out.

"Well, is it bad?" Chris yelled back.

"Y-Yes, at least, I think so…." Arianna didn't sound so sure.

"That's reassuring." Bradley muttered, sarcastically. "Mind telling us how we're supposed to kill it?"

"I-I think you have to stab it in the target."

"With what?" Aryssa shrieked as more of the mosquito things came flying out from the trees. "Blake's the only one with a weapon and he can't take them _all _on!"

"Give me a second!" Arianna yelled.

"We don't have a second!"

"Well, you all must have some kind of weapon!" Arianna's voice was frantic. "Blake, try to fend them off while I search. And don't lose any life points! I'm not sure what'll happen if you die!"

Blake nodded, before drawing his sword and trying to block every blast that came their way. Aryssa didn't need to even ask what Arianna meant by life points. She'd played enough video games to get what she meant.

"Any time, now, Ari!" Meggie half shrieked, half chuckled.

There was silence on the other end. Aryssa didn't know whether to take that as a good sign or a bad sign but she sure as hell didn't like it. So help me God, if she had abandoned them….

"Okay!" Arianna's voice came back at last. "I think I've got it!"

"Well, hurry up and tell us!" Blake yelled. "I can't fend them off forever!"

"If you'd just let me talk, you wouldn't have to!" Arianna replied. "Okay, now, Chris, you're glove that I'm assuming you have on-" everyone glanced down at Chris's gloved hand as if to confirm what Arianna had said "-can control the weather."

Chris raised his eyebrows, but glared at his glove for a second which in return started to glow. Overhead, there suddenly was a loud crash of thunder. Laughing, Chris held his hand out to an exceptionally large group of bugs and a small twister instantly appeared, sucking them all up.

"Awesome!" he laughed.

"Meggie!" Arianna yelled right after. "it says you have some kind of energy disk!"

"Oooh…" Meggie laughed, and pulled out two disks from seemingly nowhere. "I was wondering what these were for." she smirked evilly, before throwing them and hitting two straight in the center of the target, causing them to blow up. Just as if she'd been doing it her whole life.

Glancing over, Aryssa saw Lori playing with some knives that she must've pulled from no where, as well. "Hey, Ari!" she cried. "Are mine knives!"

"As a matter of fact, they are!" Arianna cried back. "They can also transform into a scythe."

Lori gasped in delight as she held the knives away from her-they instantly turned into a double ended scythe. She smirked over at Aryssa. "You may have a Death-the-Kid-super-Awesome-Floaty-Skateboard-thing, but _I _have a Soul-Eater-Super-Awesome-_Scythe!" _

Typical Lori, having to point that out, even as they were about to get killed. "So, Kidd is with Chrona." Aryssa smirked back, putting her hand on her hip. Kidd and Chrona was Lori's favorite couple from Soul Eater. "And it also means that I reserve all rights to pound my fist of the floor and call myself Garbage." which was something Death the Kid did a lot.

"Yeah, well, Soul is with Maka." which was Aryssa's favorite couple from Soul Eater. "And so this means that I reserve all rights to Maka chops."

Aryssa glared at her best friend, but Arianna was yelling before she could reply. "You're both idiots!" she cried. "This isn't the time to be discussing this!"

"Fine!" Lori yelled up, "I'll go help fight!"

"Good! Now, Bradley, you also have a sword."

Bradley pulled a sword from a sheath that Aryssa hadn't noticed until just now.

"Well," he breathed. "Why didn't I notice this before?" but he didn't spend too much time dwelling on the thought,, and went running right up to fight.

Aryssa shifted uncomfortably as she waited for Arianna to tell her her weapon. But another blast hit her right in the head before her room mate had the chance. She heard Lori let out a loud shriek. Aryssa glanced down at her hand and saw it start to turn into little paper like things.

She let out a gasp. Well, so she was going to find out what happens to people when they lose their life points.

She was scared.


	8. Chapter 8

Aryssa's eyes shot open as she felt herself falling. Pain shot up her side, when she hit the ground.

Groaning, she picked herself up, glancing around at her surroundings. She realized that she was in the scanner room. In the abandoned building on the edge of the school grounds.

She nearly ran to the ladder, excited to actually _know _where she was.

She caught the after math of Arianna's conversation. "I don't know what happened to her!" she was saying.

"Well, figure it out!" Blake's voice came from the computer.

"I can't!" Arianna sounded panicked. "She's completely disappeared from the line of sight I have! She's not showing up on the computer at all!"

"Well she just couldn't have disappeared!" Meggie was shrieking. "People don't just vanish into thin air!"

"Oh, that would've been so awesome!" Aryssa half groaned, half laughed, as she walked over, clapping her hands a couple times. "I sort of wished that would've happened just to see what it would be like!"

Arianna jumped and looked around at Aryssa. "Ryss!" she cried, hopping out of the chair, and running up to her. "You're all right!"

"Sadly." Aryssa sighed, sarcastically. "I was hoping for something awesome to happen when you lost all your life points. Instead, I just showed up in the scanner room."

"Well, that's good to know." Arianna smirked, before turning back to the computer. "You hear that, guys?"

"Crystal clear, boss!" Chris yelled.

"Great. Now, I want all of you to get yourselves killed!"

"What?" Lori cried. "Why? We can take them!"

"No! Listen to me! You have to!"

"Fine…." Lori groaned.

Bradley came climbing up the ladder right after Lori had answered.

"That was quick." Aryssa raised her eyebrows over at the quiet boy.

"I was already low on life points." he muttered as if it were no big deal.

"Ah…." she turned back to Arianna. "Who's next?"

Arianna shook her head, "I really have no clue. Meggie's points were the lowest at first, but Chris is doing a good job of lowering his."

"What do you mean?" Aryssa asked, leaning over.

Bradley chuckled, as he came up to stand next to the two girls. "So it seems that Lori's having a bit too much fun."

"What do you mean?" Aryssa repeated, this time to Bradley, then she turned back to Arianna. "Tell me!"

"Lori took pleasure in killing me."

Aryssa jumped at the sound of Chris's voice from behind her. She turned to see him standing with a smirking Leorra.

"You have a crazy best friend." he muttered, smacking Lori on the back.

"Oh, she knows that!" Lori chuckled, waving her hand. "We covered that I was crazy long ago!"

"So that just leaves our two black haired friends." Bradley muttered, causing everyone to turn back to the computer.

"How're they doing?" Chris asked.

"Meggie just needs one more hit. Blake is having a hard time putting down his defenses." Arianna's voice lowered to a growl. "Apparently he doesn't understand the orders."

Aryssa moved behind her. "How many points does he have left?"

"Almost all of them. Meggie keeps taking a few here and there, trying to stay safe so she can get him… devitalized first, but she can't hold out much longer."

Aryssa watched as Meggie took another ten life points from Blake. But he still had over fifty left. At this rate, she'd never get him killed before herself.

"Meggie!" Chris suddenly cried, "Put yourself in the line of danger!"

"What?" Meggie cried, "That's a suicide mission!"

"Precisely!" Chris yelled back. "Blake's protective mode will kick in, and if we're lucky, he'll lose a good life points defending you, before you die!"

"You're kidding." Arianna gasped, turning towards him.

Chris shook his head, "You don't know Blake as well as I do. Of course, it would work better if it were someone else," he and everyone else smirked as if they knew who he was talking about. Aryssa half glared half pouted since she had no clue. "but, since she's not there, right now, we're just going to have to settle with Meggie."

"I take that as an insult!"

Everyone turned to see the black haired girl standing at the top of the ladder, with her arms crossed and a glare set on her face. Eyes widening, everyone turned back towards the computer.

"10 life points left." Arianna breathed. "Damn, Chris. Your plan worked.

"You sound surprised." Chris smirked.

"And you sound smug." Blake's voice came from the computer. "I heard your entire conversation and I'm gonna kill you as soon as I get out of here!"

"Well, the only way to be able to keep that promise is to get yourself killed."

Blake sighed, "How many more times do I have to get hit?"

"Just once." Arianna answered.

"Great. Distract me, that's the only way that this'll happen."

"How do we do that?" Meggie asked.

Chris turned to Aryssa and smiled. "This is where you come in, fair maiden." he bowed deeply.

Aryssa glared over at him. "Why me?"

"Because you distract him better than anyone else."

Aryssa rolled her eyes. "I don't know how to take that."

"Great." Chris smirked. "Now, go."

Aryssa turned to the computer, and sighed. "Hey Pervert." she smirked softly.

"Hey princess." Blake answered.

"So, how am I supposed to distract you?"

"Strip."

….

…

…

"What?"


End file.
